


The Death of Rui

by Yunime



Category: Project SEKAI COLORFUL STAGE!
Genre: Character Death, Comedy, Gen, Random & Short, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunime/pseuds/Yunime
Summary: rui from project sekai DIES.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	The Death of Rui

**Author's Note:**

> please dont take this seriously

rui kamishiro died and it was very sad. how he died? somebody ate his toothpaste hair and that person was emu. yeah thats right. emu. that idiot. she went to trial for murder after that or something.

tsukasa was rui’s husband so he weeped, crying out “TOOTHPASTE HAIR NO!”

nene just didnt give a crap because she was too busy decapitating mikudayo along with tsukasa once he recovered from his loss. 

wonderlands x showtime had to continue the show without rui because nobody cares about him and why would they?

also, toya comes and ressurects him from the dead, but thats not important at all.

the end.


End file.
